


It's Up To Fate

by thecamelotcrew



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Avalon - Freeform, Brotp, From Avalon, King Arthur's Return, M/M, Magic, Merlin Emyrs, Old Merlin - Freeform, Rebirth, young Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecamelotcrew/pseuds/thecamelotcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, an old cripple at this time, is  visited by somebody he hasn't seen in a long time.  As Arthur Pendragon returns, in the year 2015, how will the world react? The Arthurian Legends are back- but not in black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Back at Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Could be a sequel. If wanted, or given a comment, it will have more than the primal planned part one and part two.

When Arthur died, so did a part of Merlin. Merlin and him had done everything together. He wasn't hoping Arthur would die and Merlin would have immortality. That wasn't planned. He didn't want to live forever. Which he soon realized his plans were wrong.  
•  
The year was 2015. Merlin had graduated, grown old and done everything to do in life. He knew things others didn't. Yet he had no kids nor any friends or family. He was still alone. On Christmas, he usually celebrated while crying tears of guilt. If only he could die. He didn't expect this one to be much different, until he heard a knock on his door. He opened it only to see a young, gold-haired man he never expected to see again. He held a paper with the words " Lost! If found please return to Arthur at the lake. " Merlin decided to not tell Arthur that he was Merlin/ he wanted to see not only how long it would take or if he noticed at all. Arthur snapped his fingers. " You know him? Goes by the name MERLIN. A handsome reward would be returned for the boy. " 

Arthur sighed, and Merlin had pity for him. " Would you like to come inside? " Arthur nodded gratefully. 

Merlin's eyes closed and he pictured tea brewing and crumpets next to the stove. Arthur never knew. He stumbled around for a chair and pulled a decent chair out. " You are welcome to sit, " He said loudly. 

He didn't care anymore. His heart had grown to stone, and only the most repetitive people could break it. Only one man could and he was serving him. " So tell me about this Merlin, " He asked with a curve in his words. " You married or what? "

Arthur choked on nothing. " Married? Same gender marriage isn't allowed. " Merlin laughed. " It's been allowed since the 26th of June I believe. " He paused. 

" Anything I should know about him?" Arthur answered no, to which he was slightly disappointed, until Merlin was tripped by Arthur. " Respect your elders, Clotpole. " He fired. 

Arthur's expression was in a O, and he looked at Merlin in a whole new light. " Are you Merlin? " He shivered. 

" Took you long enough. Took you thousands of years. I'm old and battered now. You should hire a new manservant, " He joked sadly. " No. " Was all Arthur answered. " Why not? " Merlin rasped. " 

Because you are you and I am me. You are sorcerer and I am King. You are the other half of me, and a half can not truly hate what makes it whole. " A tear crossed Merlin's face. " You are my half, Merlin Emyrs. " A golden light silhouetted Merlin, as Arthur touched his chest where he knew his heart was. 

The look in his eyes was priceless- His eyes were surprised and giggly. Gone went the white old beard and the sad old eyes- They transformed to the Merlin Arthur knew. 

He saw a ghost of Merlin's past- the one he knew- Edge his way to Merlin's body. " Its been a while, " Merlin seemed to whisper to himself. His eyes regained their color; his hair turned from white and ancient to black and bold, everything about him changed. Even his clothes. When Merlin looked at Arthur, he had been Reborn. And then he fainted with energy dispersing around him. Arthur looked on in shock.

•

Merlin felt himself wake to consciousness. He stayed silent on a-blanket? It felt like one. He didn't want to open his eyes to loneliness. He had felt that when Camelot feel. 

He didn't want to open them. So he listened. He heard a rustle and a murmur, a whisper but nothing more. Who would be taking care of him? Probably the police. They just thought he was a regular old man. 

That explains the shock blanket. That explains the whispers. But why he was on his couch? He didn't know. Nor did he know who the extra weight on his bed was. And he didn't care. " Oh Merlin, " A voice said. He was just hallucinating. He's done it before. " Merlin, I've missed you. "  
Merlin just sat there, listening. 

Ignorance was bliss. He could pretend it was Arthur telling him this. He knew it wasn't. Arthur was dead. In a lake. Assumed to one day rise from Avalon, but Merlin knew better. 

After all, it had been thousands of years since a boat took his last friend say from him. Then he felt a hand in his face. " Merlin, please. " A whimper escaped Arthur. " I don't want to be alone anymore. " 

With that, Merlin's eyes snapped open. He had half-expected to see Arthur. And when he did, a tear ran down both their faces. " Arthur, " He said, going for a hug. The funny thing is- He didn't get rejected like last time. 

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin as Merlin sobbed into his shoulder. But that's when he noticed, and Merlin jerked back. Arthur just looked hurt until he saw Merlin touching his own face and feeling a red neckerchief and his trench coat. 

His hands were new again and his hair back to its black, normal color. 

Merlin glanced at Arthur again and he broke down. As if he hadn't already. Arthur just looked at him, a knowing look on his clean, wet face.

He grabbed Arthur's shirt, his armor long rusted, and pulled him closer using the shirt as a lifeline. Using Arthur as a lifeline. " Please forgive me, " Merlin whispered. " What for, " Arthur asked, letting Merlin hold on to him, missing the touch just as much. " For not telling you about my magic. " Merlin shivered. He was scared. 

Arthur could tell. Unconsciously, Arthur felt the need to comfort Merlin. He pulled him closer until he heard Merlin's heart and let it lull him to sleep, and Merlin was content with that. 

Merlin had Arthur Pendragon, his one and true friend back, after waiting a very, very long time. And who was he to say he wasn't happy about that? Because you know what? He was. He was the happiest man in the world. 

Well, sorcerer. And who's to say a reborn sorcerer (who has the all the Archives memorized and history remembered) couldn't being back Camelot, his one true home? 

He brought back his friend from Avalon. Maybe Merlin could recreate Camelot too, if only Arthur let him. Because Merlin's job was to protect, defend; and for Arthur and Arthur only. For the Once and Future King was alive and well, his wizard friend by his side. Who knows what could happen?


	2. The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur get to meet the Queen on account they give a speech- And explain what, why, and how they got there. And, who they are. And where they came from. And when. Merlin and Arthur have to come to terms with what happened to Merlin Emyrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for boring description... Comments are appreciated, as are kudos. But neither are necessary 

Merlin looked down.

He was nervous. 

He had eyes on him from across the entire country- Even Queen Elizabeth was watching him. 

His eyes searches for Arthur's only to find him by his side. " I am a wizard, " He began. 

" The wizard Merlin. I have fought Griffins, people, and sorcerers like me. In the process, my friends have died. King Arthur did too. " 

He said, glancing at his best friend. Arthur's eyes stared back at him and had pity, and you could tell that both men had gone through the same pain. Merlin paused, and Arthur grabbed for his hand. 

It was a sign, to them, that the other was still there. Merlin smiled as a reward and Arthur did too. So then they continued. " My destiny, was to wait a few thousand years for Arthur to return. I am immortal, but I can only be killed at certain times. Not saying how or when. But, Arthur came back from Avalon, his resting place. " 

Arthur shook, but not from the cold, and a minute later Merlin started again. " When he did- " A man stood up and interrupted, " how do we know it's Arthur? How do we know you're Merlin? " Merlin thought. 

Then, his eyes glowed momentarily as a crown appeared on the King's head, a exact replica of the one he wore before. Merlin's eyes glowed orange again and the man who questioned him had a tomato spin and hit his face. 

Everyone in the crowd erupted with laughter, while Merlin stood there smiling. Then he continued. " I used to look like an old cripple, " He said, in memory. " I don't remember much of what happened. Arthur? " He asked, giving the microphone to Arthur. " It's King Arthur mind you. " Merlin rolled his eyes and muttered, " Clotpole. " 

" Shut up, Merlin. "   
" Shut up, Arthur. "   
" Idiot. "  
" Prat. "

" So anyways, Merlin was old and looked like, well, he was going to give out in any minute. And, he did. He sort of glowed with this weird orange-yellow light, and fell down. It was actually pretty funny. "

Merlin tutted and Arthur smiled at him, which made Merlin smile too, but he tried to hide it. He failed. Arthur grinned, and went onwards. 

" Soon, the colors made him kinda look like he was on fire. " A fan jumped out and said, " DID IT LOOK LIKE THE DOCTOR'S REGENERATION? " Arthur shook his head. " I have no idea who that man is. " 

Merlin, seized the chance. " I guess I went into the unconscious state, because I woke up on my own bed with my younger body. I'm still a few thousand years old though. "

Arthur cut him off and said, " And you show it, idiot. " Merlin's eyes grew a naughty look. " Insult me one more time and I'll tell them what happened between you and Gwen. " 

Arthur shut up. 

" So this is Arthur and I am Merlin. He is the Once and Future King and I am his manservant/sorcerer, who has waited a thousand years. " Oh like the Twilight song? " Someone shouted. Merlin's eyes widened. " NO! " But the song was already playing. 

I have loved you for a thousand years 

I'll love you for a thousand more

Merlin then slapped his face as Arthur screamed, " What is that vile thing? " Merlin murmured, " A box full of music, that's what you prat. " 

Then the Queen walked to the stage.   
" Merlin? " Merlin bowed. " Yes Milady? " She tutted.

"We need visual proof that this man is the Once and Future King. " Merlin looked to the distance in thought.  
" Arthur, do you have Excalibur? " Arthur nodded. " Hand it to the Queen. " 

Arthur looked at Merlin, with a question in his eyes, and Merlin gave him a silent look. Arthur did as Merlin asked, but tightened his grip on his hand. He had forgotten they were holding hand, they fit together so well. Merlin blushed.

" This is the exact replica of the sword Excalibur, and that is a replica of the King Arthur's crown. But the question is, how could we share the throne together? "

She got her answer when Merlin's eyes flashed. The ground complained as gray stone arose from the dirt. Merlin was in a sweat as part of Camelot made it self show again. Merlin grunted and fell down, exhausted. 

It was too much magic for his body to handle after rebirth. He panted and Arthur and the crowd looked at Camelot in shock. Arthur's gaze turned to Merlin, who was collapsed in a heap. 

Arthur helped him up. Slowly, but surely, Camelot would rise. All do to one wizard- Who, in a land of myth and a time of magic, had the destiny of a great kingdom resting on his shoulders. His name, was Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, saying same story. @thecamelotcrew is my IG for any (possible) RPers and please DM and/or tag 


	3. I Can't Die Not Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Arthur's fall to Avalon, and Merlin's few thousand year wait, the two were at a understanding. Both knew what it had felt like. Years and years of loneliness- one frozen in time, one to never die.

It took Merlin several weeks. 

To bring a castle back from the dead? 

For a regular man? Years. 

For Merlin Emyrs? A month or two. 

That's what Arthur thought. 

After Arthur's fall to Avalon, and Merlin's few thousand year wait, the two were at a understanding. Both knew what it had felt like. Years and years of loneliness- one frozen in time, one to never die. 

It really was infuriating. 

Arthur didn't tease Merlin as much anymore, though occasionally he would murmur " idiot, " but that was rare. It was as if someone said prat, idiot, clotpole or dollophead, they would lose each other again. They were the only ones left from Camelot. From their time. They were still lonely. 

That's when it all changed. 

Merlin's eyes glowed one last time as his legs gave out and his heart raced. He had lied. He had long since brought back Camelot. That was easy. It had been just under the surface. What he had been trying to do was not. 

He had done it. Connected with the dead. He had seen Gwaine, the Knight he had missed. The man who had saved Arthur's life. Once he had seen Gwaine's familiar shape, his eyes and hair, Merlin saw black dots swimming before his eyes just as Gwaine looked to him, concern in his eyes. 

Then, all he saw was darkness. 

Merlin's head hit the ground as Arthur came running to him. 

" MERLIN! " 

Arthur watched as Merlin met the ground. Camelot was fully out of the land of Britain, (as Merlin told him) but he didn't care anymore. His friend had passed out. And that stirred something inside him. Ancient and old. Powerful and not at the same time. It depended on the person. And to him, it was strong. 

 

Arthur's blue eyes turned to gold and Merlin flew straight to him. He didn't know who or why- but he had magic and he didn't care anymore. He held his manservant in his arms, as his breaths became faster and faster, and he started to pant. He held on to Merlin and laced his hand with his own. 

" Merlin, " he whispered. His hand tightened on Merlin's as he held him, trotting like the King he was to a hospital. Merlin had told him about it- And that only made him miss him more. 

He wanted him to wake up. 

He kicked open the hospital doors with a loud bang, still holding his precious cargo as the nurses looked at Merlin, and then to Arthur. 

" Sir, we understand you care a lot for your- um, boyfriend, but you don't need to kick open the doors. "

Arthur's mouth opened in shock.   
" I'm. Not. His. Boyfriend. " Arthur paused. " I'm King Arthur and this is the Sorcerer Merlin. " 

" And Merlin fainted doing magic. "

The nurses looked at Merlin. His face was paling and his eyes were still gold. His eyelids weren't closing and Arthur would do anything for Merlin's smile. 

He squeezed Merlin's hand and brought it to his lips. It's not like Merlin would ever know, would he? He noticed the Doctors watching and halted, looking at them, Merlin's hand still laced in his. 

" Um, um um... Can you d-do anything? " He stuttered, for he first time in a few years. He never stuttered. Why was he now? 

Because of Merlin, a voice in his head said. No, he replied to the voice. He looked at Merlin again. Okay maybe, he thought. 

Merlin's skin was rapidly losing its color. The Doctors and Nurses looked at him. A nurse named Rory came up to him. 

" Not that we know of, Sir, " He responded, obviously nervous. 

Arthur's expression was broken. He didn't want to live without Merlin, dying without him was enough. 

" Please, there has to be something, " He begged. Rory looked at all his nurses and they shot him glances that said no. He didn't listen. " The only reason I'm telling you this is because I've lost someone once. To a man, The Doctor. And she's back now. I don't want you to lose him. I know the pain. " 

Rory took in a deep breath. " Supposedly what's happening to Merlin is a loss of magic, if what I am thinking is correct... " He looked at Arthur. " When Merlin's eyes turn gold he's doing magic, he passed out during magic, and his eyes are still gold and magic is pulsing through his veins. " Arthur paused, panting like Merlin was earlier. " Am I correct? " Arthur nodded. 

" I think I know what you need to do, but it may not work, as its magical, " Rory said. 

" You need to find his anchor. Everyone has one. But with Merlin, they could be dead. We need you to find him. Or her, " he said, wincing. 

" What do you mean him? " Rory looked down. " I think he's- umm, I think he might be- never mind. " When it dawned on Arthur, he looked at Merlin. " Oh, " Was all he said. 

" Ohhhhhh... Umm, that's not allowed. " 

Rory looked at him, a smile on his face. " Don't you know? Somebody must of told you. It is. " 

Arthur suddenly remembered what Merlin said on the rebirth day. " Umm okay, I'll- umm, find him... Or her. I-umm, dunno. Yeah. "

The nurses smiled like Rory was and Arthur shuffled out with Merlin in his arms. " Yeah. " 

Rory turned to the Nurses once Arthur left. " It's totally him. " The nurses all responded with a different way of saying, " Yeah. " And they all began to laugh. 

While Arthur was worrying, Merlin was dreaming. He imagined that Gwaine, Lancelot, Guinevere and Arthur were transparent, barely visible, and only to him. They were trying to tell him something as a sword unsheathed. The hiss of the sword being revealed made him turn, and the beholder was Mordred. And as if in slow motion, the sword glistened with silver shine, and it ran him through. The last thing he saw was Arthur's sad expression as he let out a cry of pain. 

Arthur looked at Merlin. No one told him how much he would care for his manservant. He was his friend, who wasn't afraid to tell him if he was being a prat. He didn't do it as much anymore, but neither did he. If only his friend would breathe again- normally, not with a wheeze. 

Not with the worry it was his final breath. 

He had him on his bed in Camelot. The Queen and some of the Brits rebelled at the thought of Camelot arising once more, but they were allowed. Arthur had kept everyone out for now. 

It was a good idea it proved. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Arthur was failing horribly. 

Nobody fit the description. Everyone he knew was dead or dead. They were all dead. 

HE COULDN'T FIND ANYBODY. 

He couldn't fail Merlin though. He was pale, his veins gold, his breaths ragged, and his eyes orange with magic. 

Nobody could save him. 

Arthur collapsed on Merlin, sobbing. 

He couldn't lose his friend. 

Not the one who had waited more than a thousand years for him. 

He then gone through rebirth for him, when Arthur touched him. 

On his chest.

With his hand. 

It couldn't be him. 

No. 

Not him.

Not King Arthur. 

Not him. 

Not Arthur Pendragon. 

Not himself. 

But he was still tempted to try. 

" Merlin, I'm sorry, " he said, moving his hand to touch Merlin's chest.   
" I command you to come back to me. "

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you want to RP Supernatural, Merlin, Doctor Who or Sherlock (I've only RPed Warriors and Supernatural, but I'm open to trying those. Thank you @newyorknightskies


End file.
